


The Story of Alterra: Through Zygoltiana's Eyes

by TheMiraculousAdmiral



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Charcters are original, Characters may die, Disclosure None of these characters are owned by anyone, F/M, Fictional World, Gen, NationStates, None of these characters are copyrighted, fictional countries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral
Summary: Have you ever wondered what another world looks like, how people interact there? If perhaps many sentients lived in a world populated by nations of immense size? What if I told you there was, and that I told you it was called Alterra. In a world where Empires rise and Empires fall, what happens if one cannot simply take the next right step. Can any nation survive the absolute chaos that constantly churns this world. There was one that believed it so could, and its name was Zygoltiana.





	1. The Emergence; 1003 S.G.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, these events took place in a Role Play Nation States region, and I am recounting them through the eyes of my nation entirely in character, all OOC events will be explained away as best as possible. This is something that I've been looking to write for a while, if you were ever in Alterra, I am here to write the events from my perspective, and also, do some retconning of my later inaction. AKA, here's what I would have been doing if I'd had the time and will power during my time in the region. This will also use predicted responses from the IC nations for events that did not take place as I had hoped, and features input from various former members that I am still in touch with. The story will go to at least 1110 S.G. maybe beyond, not sure yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a centuries long legacy starts far from the Zygoltianese homeland, in the middle of the ocean on one pivotal day.

The warm waters of the Harada Ocean stretched out for miles around the ZNS Enterprise, and for the seasoned Captain Stephen Byrnes, this was a routine training operation running hundreds of miles from Zygoltiana, through largely uninhabited waters. Bynres, a twenty three year veteran of the small, yet proud, Zygoltianese Navy, had never encountered another nation, which made the events that were about to occur that much more bizzare.

* * *

The bridge was calm, the sea was clear, and the various gauges and scopes read as they should, all clear. Enterprise was bearing 158 south by southwest, at a brisk 28 knots, when centuries of isolation, came to a sudden and all too unfortunate end. Alarms across the bridge blared as the phone nearest the commanding officer's post rang. Byrnes picked it up, "bridge."

"Captain, we've picked up a vessel on radar," said a woman at the other end of the line.

"Sit rep, commander," Byrnes demanded in a clipped tone.

"The unidentified vessel is bearing 338 north by north east, parallel course, estimated range seventy-five miles and closing, will pass off the starboard side, no estimated speed as of yet," she responded in short order.

"Very well, have the crew report to general quarters, and prepare to engage should it become necessary, and have that speed report to me ASAP," ordered Byrnes, and he promptly hung up, seconds later the general quarters alarm blared, and the Enterprise came to life, crewmen that had been off duty arrived on the bridge and reported to their stations, as others all over the ship made way to the magazines and turrets, as they prepared for the worst out come. The Enterprise's executive officer stepped on to the bridge, and Byrnes turned to him, "Jenkins with me."

Commander Jenkins turned at this and came to stand next to the captain, "your orders, sir?"

"Take over navigation and increase speed by five knots," Byrnes relayed to his subordinate, Jenkins only nodded and moved to the navigation station a few feet away, and barked for the engine room phone. At that same moment Byrnes' phone rang once more, he answered without hesitation, "Saranova, report!"

"Estimated speed of the vessel is made to be 27 knots, sir. All CIC crew are at their stations and awaiting orders, artillery and missiles are on stand-by, range to target sixty-eight miles and closing, bearing remains 338." Lieutenant Commander Saranova reported even-toned, and steady.

"Transfer radar contact to bridge screen alpha one bravo, and have artillery go to load alert two." Byrnes ordered the CIC officer, she replied in the affirmative and promptly hung up. Byrnes put the phone down and went to the screen he had requested the radar be transferred to, as it pulled up, the contact appeared to be just under sixty-eight miles now, from the bridge he could hear as the men still on deck scrambled to be ready for action. He turned to Jenkins, and they shared a brief look before he picked up the intercom phone once more, "attention all hands, this is your captain, as you should be aware this is not a drill, we have made radar contact with an unidentified vessel, I ask you remain vigilant and be prepared, come what may, we have a duty to our countrymen, and we will carry out that duty, whatever the cost. Bridge Out."

From that moment on each second felt like hours, and nigh two hours passed as the Enterprise awaited confirmed sighting of the vessel. Then that fateful moment came, a sailor called out "warship sighted off the starboard bow, range twelve miles."

Commander Jenkins picked up the phone, "notify engine room and CIC, confirmed sighting of vessel, prepare for action."

Byrnes ever steadfast in this situation turned to Jenkins, "retrieve our guest from his quarters, and notify him of the situation at hand."

He did this before picking up the phone at his station for the radio room, "relay the following message on open frequency. 'Attention unidentified vessel, this is the Zygoltianese Cruiser, Z-N-S Enterprise, please stand down immediately, we will not open fire unless in self defense. Under my orders, and as a sign of good will my crew will turn all artillery off of to our port side, bearing sixty eight degrees. Please respond on this frequency and so situational awareness can be fulfilled and course adjustments can be made.'"

Long minutes ticked by as the crew fulfilled Byrnes' orders and Jenkins approached him, "are you sure this will work and they will respond, sir?"

"I know they will respond commander," Byrnes said his voice even.

"How?" Jenkins asked, his eyes following Byrnes as they eyed the vessel.

"Simple," Byrnes said as if it were obvious, and Jenkins eyed him searching for a more significant answer, "they are likely to be just as alarmed as we are." Jenkins could only nod as the whole crew drew in a breath awaiting the response of the still unidentified vessel.

* * *

It was not long until the intercom crackled to life and a response came through the speaker, _”Zygotianese Vessel, this is Commander Marcus Greene, Executive Officer of the Admiralty Cruiser Valiant. You are nearing our Zone of Security - please adjust your course and maintain at least a 10 mile distance away from us. We are on a mission of peace and exploration - but will defend ourselves if that becomes necessary.”_

The message came through after what had felt like an eternity, Byrnes let out a breath, almost sighing in relief. a printed copy of the message was handed to him allowing him to review in detail, what had just crackled over the bridge's intercom speakers. Byrnes picked up the phone and once more asked the radio room to hail the incoming vessel, this time relaying a message notifying the now identified cruiser Valiant, of the compliance with their request, a set parallel course, and a request of his own for a diplomatic meeting between the command staff of both vessels' senior officers and the diplomat afloat aboard Enterprise. Not moments later, Lieutenant Commander Saranova stepped onto the bridge, and approached the command station where her two superiors were standing.

"Captain," she said her tone bearing the poise and professionalism expected of her.

"Yes, Saranova?" Byrnes responded as he and Jenkins turned to face her.

"I came to inform you that based on preliminary reports and radar signature scans, the unidentified vessel we're nearing is quite unorthodox, and may have significant missile armament."

"That vessel is no longer unidentified, commander, they've identified themselves as _cruiser Valiant_. Claimed to belong to an admiralty," Byrnes responded in turn.

"That is not something that we've encountered before, I imagine you have already made a response and placed our dear mister Smith on stand-by," it was a statement not a question, not that Byrnes would have minded it from the junior officer, at that moment, the phone rang and Jenkins picked it up. Byrnes and Saranova returned to their idle talk of tactics and policy, as the ship began making the course correction outlined a few moments ago.

A moment later Jenkins returned his attention to the conversation and spoke at last, "orders are nearly completed, sir."

Byrnes nodded, but Saranova glowered at the man, "I do not recall you excusing yourself to enter this conversation, _commander_."

Jenkins rolled his eyes, and Byrnes kept a straight face but his eyes were full of amusement, "oh do be quiet, Cossette, I do not need to seek permission from you inform the captain of on-going developments on his own ship. Need I remind you I am not only your superior officer as the executive officer of this, but I also outrank you, by two pay grades no less."

Cossette did not back down, "you may be my superior on duty, Leo, but do try to remember that off duty, dear, you're sleeping with me, and you so happened to put a ring on me right before we left port."

Byrnes, much as he did not mind the affair, or the engagement, rolled his eyes at the two, and broke in, "please both of you excuse yourselves, Jenkins go to the radio room and stay on station for any further messages, Saranova, return to CIC until further instruction."

Both gave a quick affirmative, and Byrnes watched as Jenkins pulled Cossette close murmurring something only to be heard between them, and she planted a kiss on him before they separated and went to their respective places on board. Byrnes turned to the senior most enlisted man on the bridge, and grinned slightly, "remind me when this is over that the pot on those two getting engaged finally needs to be paid out to the winner." Everyone on the bridge groaned loudly, knowing that the Captain had won the pot, not that it mattered in the current situation though, there were more pressing matters at hand than who had the over four hundred person betting pool that existed around the love affair between the two second-most senior officers on ship. Byrnes chuckled good naturedly, and returned to the situation at hand. Oh, the sea service was ever so glorious.

Byrnes brushed the matter from his mind as a message came through a fifteen minutes after his two immediate subordinates had departed.

_"Zygoltianese Cruiser Enterprise. . we accept your offer to meet - at a location of your choosing, to formally begin diplomatic overtures."_

The phone rang, and when Byrnes picked up it was Jenkins in the radio room, asking for the response he desired to send, Byrnes gave him the location of a known uninhabited island twenty-eight nautical miles from their current location, and the speed at which Enterprise would be making, he also listed the given specifics of the people he desired to meet before either crew was given liberty. He informed Jenkins that he wanted him and Saranova in dress uniform by the time they arrived to the island, and on the bridge by that time. He hung up the phone, and nodded to the very competent Chief Petty Officer with a nod before going to his own quarters to change into dress uniform.

He was about to make an unprecedented meeting, he knew that however it went, he would uphold his oath to his nation, one to serve its great desire for peace. He was ready to give that first taste of international peace to them, or die trying. 

* * *

A Zygoltianese Naval Dress Uniform, was much like a business suit in terms of its design, the difference however lay in the collar of the shirt and the jacket. Byrnes as a Fleet Captain had his rank insignia denoted by two in the shirt collar, two cuff-links. On the black jacket, multiple medals made note of themselves, some denoting his academy class, soothers indicative of the humanitarian service operations of which he'd been apart, and lastly those of distinguished command, were displayed with pride. On the opposite side of his chest placards denoting his first initial, last name and rank, and the Zygoltianese Motto of "Instituta Gente, Veritas res Immobiles," were pinned. On the jacket's cuffs, two links of the Zygoltianese flag were present.

Byrnes walked and only barely contained a scowl as he passed by the Enterprise's ship-borne diplomat, Reginald Smith, who was simply too much of a pain to deal with, incessant complaining and whining, constant discrediting of the accommodations. Oh, and do not let him forget lazy, in fact Byrnes was very certain that while diplomats were supposed to handle events such as the following, he would likely just cause Byrnes to do it himself. Honestly, how Smith was even a diplomat, someone meant to represent Zygoltiana in as many ways as possible, was a mystery.

Though, he was forced to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, because as soon as he walked on the bridge, there were Cossette and Leo kissing, and by the expression on most of the bridge crew's faces, they had been doing so for at least a few minutes. Byrnes cleared his throat, and watched as the two jumped apart, and the crew itself relaxed, though there were a few poorly contained chuckles at his entrance. "It would be much appreciated if my two immediate subordinates could act as the professional officers I know them to be."

The two glanced at their feet and each other for a few minutes before Jenkins finally spoke up, "I'm sorry sir, w-we just got carried away."

Saranova, whose face at this point resembled a rudolph's nose, added "Y-Yeah carried away."

Byrnes for all he was worth rolled his eyes, "just keep it to your quarters. And don't think we didn't catch on to you having a ring miss Saranova, the two of you are so very lucky I've prepared a marital pause of separation form."

This information shocked Jenkins and Saranova, and when they tried to dismiss it as unnecessary, Byrnes waved them off, saying they need only watch themselves and where they engage in romantic displays of affection on board, and while in uniform. Upon further examination of the two, he also asked they fix their now disheveled state of appearance caused by their public display of affection. "Besides, we must look presentable for our new friends. Not to mention we must escort Mr. Smith ashore as well, and it would be so poor to look disheveled."

At that Jenkins bristled, "of all people, why the most unqualified man on the planet."

Byrnes smiled brightly, "now, now, you know as well as I do how lazy he is, if anything he'll be presiding diplomat while I lead the talks."

Cossette sighed, "we haven't a choice then."

The two shared a look before turning back to him, "he still has to be there, and he has absolutely got to be reassigned to a domestic post." The fact they spoke in unison about it did not go unnoticed, but Byrnes shrugged it off, it wasn't as if he disagreed, but he had to put up with headaches regardless as commanding officer.

Instead, he'd rather be a teasing, "I'll be submitting that form tonight then."

He laughed as both officers blushed scarlet.

* * *

It was not long after this exchange that the island he had selected for the proceedings appeared over the horizon and it was not long after that when the Enterprise arrived in the optimal position to send a small detachment ashore. Byrnes made the order to have all supplies and personnel for the meeting prepared for the landing. The Valiant had been put a bit behind by the Enterprise's increase to maximum speed, but would no doubt be far behind, Byrnes placed the Lieutenant of the Deck, the next most senior officer on duty, in charge of the ship until he returns. At that, he has the Enterprise lay anchor in the relatively deep waters, before two of the Enterprises on board boats are sent ashore with supplies and personnel for the upcoming meeting.

Indeed it wasn't long as the Valiant, a magnificent vessel, sleek and powerful in its simplicity, and he watched as a helicopter lifted off the ship, indeed it was a drawback of the Enterprise's capabilities that she lacked a dedicated hangar and therefore some air power, but it was a non issue, the destroyers usually did and often would accompany the cruisers on their missions, this long range mission being an obvious exception.

It was mere moments before the helicopter touched down on the beach, and then finally, Byrnes came to be face to face with his counterpart, a crisply dressed woman in a pristine uniform approached and held her hand out to him, while introducing herself, "I am Captain Donna Anderson of the Admiralty Cruiser Valiant."

Byrnes in turn took her hand and introduced himself, and those with him, "I am Captain Stephen Byrnes, Zygoltianese Navy, Commanding Offficer of the Zygoltianese Cruiser Enterprise. With me are Commander Leo Jenkins, and Lieutenant Commander Cossette Saranova. The gentleman is Mr. Reginald Smith, Zygoltianese Department of State, he will be presiding, but he has delegated the chief diplomatic discussion to me." He sat down, gesturing for Captain Anderson to do the same, as his subordinates did so on either side of him, and Mr. Smith did not far away. Acknowledging the presence of the marine guards present, he spoke once more, "it would be greatly appreciated if we could discuss the most urgent of matters that are at hand, this includes a diplomatic visit between Zygoltiana and your own nation, the reason I list this as high priority has to deal with the nature of this particular exercise, the Enterprise's anticipated circumnavigation of the globe in an effort to establish a diplomatic and trade network. Though first of course we should discuss the interaction of our respective crews."

At this time Captain Anderson and her companions took their seats as she introduced them, a Commander Marcus Greene, Ambassador Rongo Taimona, Nonadorian Diplomatic Corps, he keenly noted that the youngest officer neglected to take a seat and instead stood behind the primary three ranking members of the delegation, upon this Captain Anderson began responding to Byrnes' own outlined terms of the discussion, "I quite agree. The Valiant is on an extended mission to explore, in greater detail, the Harada Sea and those people who reside on the shores which bound her. Our mission is one of peaceful exploration... discover.. and diplomacy. I do look forward to traveling to your... republic? ... And you to ours - Nonador, on the banks of the Oakland Passage.. the High Place." Byrnes took notice of the reverence with which she spoke that last sentence, he also observed the diplomat examining his and his subordinates' body language, he understood the reason of course, but he knew that he and his constituents were entirely unreadable due to their training at the Zygoltianese Naval Academy, and subsequent training sessions regarding leadership and conduct. He did not however lose track of what Captain Anderson was saying, "In the meantime, I do also agree that our crews should become better acquanted as we take the time to do the same - in the spirit of peace and cooperation between our two peoples before organizing a formal diplomatic expedition to our respective capitals. What terms would you like to establish for our crews to enjoy shore leave here?"

Byrnes nodded and began outlining their requests, "firstly, I will not tolerate my crew harassing nor insulting any individual, and as such will not tolerate it when targeted at them. Second, my crew will be carrying out drills and games to engage them in standard physical activity, I ask this not be interrupted for the more direct parts of their practice, your crew is welcome to join them in any of these activities. I will defer to Commander Saranova for the remainder of our requests."

Cossette took over with a nod and an even tone, "yes, we will ask for several hours to collect and catalog the data we have been collecting since the beginning of our interaction, I am certain you will desire a time frame to do this yourself. Additionally, a recent decision of policy has been put in place recently, that if we were to encounter previously unknown people at sea far from both homelands, we are tasked with putting in a visitation request for your vessel and its crew."

At this time Byrnes took over once more, "yes, thank you Commander. Moving on, our crew will be engaging in traditional some more traditional Zygoltianese Games when their primary course of activity is complete, if your crew desires to join them, they are welcome to do so."

Captain Anderson nodded quietly considering Byrnes' and his subordinates words before she responded, "I see.. and this all seems very reasonable. The crew of the Valiant has been hard pressed for some leisure time - it’s been nearly a year since our departure from the mainland and I am sure that a bit of R and R will do them good. My crew will be instructed to follow the guidelines established in the Nonadorian Naval Manuel on foreign engagements - so their conduct should be very becoming.... I will, however, leave the planning of any diplomatic meetings or exchanges with our Ambassador." Gesturing to the ambassador, who nodded to Byrnes and Smith. Before leaving though, Anderson continued, "Before we depart and make preparations for this-... cultural exchange, I am curious if you would be interested in sharing any navigational information.. any maps that you have.. as well as anything else you’d feel obliged to enlighten us of as we continue our mission across the Harada Sea."

Byrnes sighed, knowing that this particular request was going to be less than easy to fulfill, "I have no doubt that the request will be granted, I however do not have the authority to fulfill this request. Those who have the authority include the President, the Secretary and the Minister of the Navy, these individuals are in Zygoltiana, and unfortunately, they will not accept a radio request and it must be made formally in Port Charlotte. From here, it is a week travelling at twenty-nine knots, fortunately, a request for visitation has already been signed off on by Mr. Smith, and can be submitted for approval, which has a high likelihood of being given the go ahead within a few days."

At this time, Byrnes gave Jenkins a nod, and Jenkins proceeded to stand, and pull out a handheld radio which signaled the Enterprise and her crew that approval for temporary shore leave had been given. Captain Anderson, too, sighed at the situation, "a very proper method, but nonetheless, we will need to discuss the interactions of the Valiant and Enterprise on this journey."

Byrnes nodded, "agreed, Captain. Though, as we waste time here, it takes up time for your own crew's leisure."

Anderson acquiesced, and walked to the helicopter, turning to Ambassador Taimona after checking on the progress of bringing Enterprise's crew coming ashore. Taimona seemed slightly on edge, to be expected given the situation. Byrnes gestured for her to begin, and she spoke up, "yes, captain...?"

"Byrnes," Byrnes responded.

"Right," Taimona responded, "well, Captain, we must consider the conditions of visits to both our own capitol of Aborigin, and the Zygoltianese Capitol....?"

"Port Charlotte," Byrnes responded easily, "what terms did you have in mind, Ambassador?"

"First and foremost, upon arrival in your capitol of Port Charlotte, we will require a meeting with whomever it is necessary to establish diplomatic ties. Second, a basic cultural education for myself, and the crew of the Valiant, as well as with yourself and your own crew. Lastly, this cultural education will include appropriate behavior and anything that which your government mandates."

Byrnes nodded, "yes, that seems most agreeeable. My mind is foggy on the specifics and it is likely that there are to be things I am not aware of, but among them will be the President will likely request the establishment of an embassy among other requests, that last I believed were fairly agreeable."

"We shall see, Captain Byrnes," Ambassador Taimona responded, "now, if we are done here, I will return to the Valiant, I believe that you should submit that request of visitation."

"Indeed, Ambassador, I will see it is done, have a pleasant day ambassador," Byrnes said in form of farewell.

At this Byrnes walked to the Lieutenant of the deck, "all crew members, excepting those on watch duty sir."

Byrnes nodded and directed the lieutenant to begin the crew's physical activity regimen.

And so, the end of Zygoltianese isolation in the world came about. The end of one era, and the beginning of a new one. For let me reveal to you that for the next hundred years, Zygoltiana became a world class power, pushing for peace in a world so often eclipsed by war and conflict. It is a nation of people who stood on the ideals of economic prosperity in times of peace, and general use of deterrent and retaliatory military force. So in this one interaction began the story of a nation in a world where perhaps it did not belong. The date was August the twelfth, 1003 since genesis, a date which will live forever in the minds of the Zygoltianese people, so long as the nation stands.


	2. A Few Small Steps; 1003 S.G.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world keeps turning, and time moves along, and with it comes the ultimate consequence of one small meeting that occurred in the Harada Ocean. Oh, Zygoltiana was taking to the world stage, but soon history would have its eyes on this nation as a new era would be born from it.

One could say that in any other case, Zygoltiana should have been nothing more than a footnote in the history of Alterra, but that was not to be her fate, destined was she for something more. It is difficult to ignore the fact that despite being a nation of peace and diplomacy, she was a military powerhouse, respected and feared throughout the world, and because of the nature of her people, rare was it that she engaged in open conflict, this was Zygoltiana's paradox, she pushed for peace, yet held the power to destroy should she be crossed. Over time, you shall bear witness to the great impact this nation would have in spite of what many would consider to be its seemingly illogical existence. This may I remind you is Zygoltiana and her story has only just begun.

* * *

The week of sailing with the Valiant was nearing its close, they were only hours out from Port Charlotte, and in so far as Byrnes could tell, his Nonadorian, or at least that is what they'd called themselves, counterparts were shocked at the sheer number of vessels making use of sea lanes around them. He had to hold back his laughter when the Valiant had radioed him on open comm and asked why they had just been radioed by someone identifying themselves as "coastal traffic control," he'd told them it was to keep ships off collision courses in Zygoltianese waters. Honestly, this was the most fun he'd had in a long time. He figured that they were used to harbor masters and their calls, but not the constant sea lane control that kept ships moving in the constant hustle and bustle of the Zygoltiana Strait. 

Even so, the Enterprise was warmly welcomed by her own radio director who kept the content brief, giving them a course heading, speed and any weather alerts along the undoubted route the ship was on. And based on her words, Captain Anderson would likely be suggesting the implementation of something similar in her own country. For now though, he settled in is seat for the remainder of the journey, at the even pace of 24 knots.

* * *

Every time she entered port, Cossette Saranova always loved seeing her home in the early sunset hours, the sky tinging just slightly pink, lending a spectacular glow to Port Charlotte. Thankfully, the moment they entered home waters she was off duty, and she could admire the city as they came home. The cit's high rises of glass and stone glistened in the light, and she knew that along the streets people were walking with their friends and loved ones. It was for this sight that Cossette Saranova loved the navy, and it was for this sight and the reminder it held that she served her country. The sight of her home, of the millions that lived on its streets, and in the high rises that were oh so common in this Zygoltiana's Capitol and largest city. Though closer were the ships of the harbor that stretched for miles, the harbor district just beyond the harbor facilities, ocean liners and ferries moving quiescently about as the rougher cargo vessels carried untold quantities of goods.

Simply put, the harbor was a place of constant motion, and as she stood on the observation bridge, the Enterprise's crew manning the rails as the ship returned to port, having departed not three weeks prior, the ship made its calm and steady entrance to the harbor. Though, much to Cossette's confusion, they were approaching the government pier, instead of the naval pier, though honestly she should not have been surprised at the notion, they were, after all, escorting Valiant to Port Charlotte for formalities and the laying of true diplomatic terms. 

Though that of course did not concern Lieutenant Commander Saranova in the least, afterall, she was merely a fleet officer on board the ship that so happened to have come across the first major nation outside of the Frainian continent. In which, Zygoltiana was considered the largest and most affluent, so to have a nation of similar affluence at last in the centuries it had been since Zygoltiana had been unified, it would be interesting to say the least.

Despite this, it was none of her concern, she after all was simply a naval officer, and this was the job of statesman.

* * *

Of course, never let it be supposed for a single moment that Zygoltiana was not constantly at sea, in truth, the entirety of the Zygoltianese Navy at this time amounted to some forty vessels, and these vessels would form the backbone of a fleet as it grew and became more nuanced. Among these forty ships was another Enterprise class cruiser, the Port Charlotte, indeed named for the Zygoltianese Capitol and the city the Enterprise herself was then approaching. The Port Charlotte herself had also been placed on a long range patrol, but unlike her sister had this had not been intended as a training mission for a possible circumnavigation, and instead she was on a standard patrol along the northern coasts of Bahari, although it could be said that this patrol was not unlike that the Enterprise had experienced. Indeed, in its many differences, this patrol too shared a detail of the Enterprise's.

* * *

The bridge of the Port Charlotte was indeed not different from the Enterprise's own, multiple integrated systems and screens displaying information in no uncertain way. Captain Leonard Gerard was on station when a sailor on the observation bridge called out the sighting of a city, just over ten and a half miles away, this was only one of the differences that would happen in this particular interaction of a Zygoltianese vessel and a foreign entity. Immediately the crew scrambled, while not a foreign warship, the sighting of a city, without any prior radar contact was indeed strange.

Which is why at this point Captain Gerard, shocked and frustrated at the situation that had just been presented to him, was sharply barking some orders at his subordinates, in the radio room. The Port Charlotte had slowed considerably, from near thirty, down to fifteen knots, and if Commander Franklin had not chosen that moment to speak up, the Captain might very well have lost it. "Sir, if you would calm down we should be trying to establish contact with the authorities in the city, and try to, at the very least, establish relations"

Gerard looked utterly done with the world, "your're right of course Franklin, I am more frustrated regarding the fact that our sensors seemingly did not detect any of the structures in the city, and how did we not sight the city sooner?"

Franklin shook his head in uncertainty, "the answer to that question, sir, is not one I am sure will ever have an answer, regardless, we can only do so much sir." Franklin rolled his shoulders before continuing. "In any case we have been expecting this since the Enterprise had broadcast the fact that they were escorting a vessel from a foreign nation to Port Charlotte for further diplomatic talks with President Michaels." 

Gerard nodded, and asked a sailor for the microphone before speaking out a message to be broadcast on as many frequencies as possible, "this is the Zygoltianese Cruiser, Port Charlotte. We have identified a city on our horizon, please respond so we can begin official diplomatic overtures with whichever nation to whom the city belongs. All requests, excepting surrender of crew, or vessel will be met with some form of acceptance."

After this Gerard and Franklin made their way to the bridge with not so much as a word. Though it left the radio room with the indication that they wanted any response brought to the bridge. Gerard was proud to say that the Port Charlotte was ranked highest among the forty vessels the Zygoltianese Navy had, and many would venture to say it was second only to the Enterprise. Gerard was apt enough to accept this, after all Byrnes was an excellent officer and he was not commander of the Enterprise due to a lack of capable officers, and Gerard was wise enough to know his counterpart was far more relaxed than he. Regardless, this only meant that when a response was received, it would make its way to the bridge.

Upon arriving on to the bridge, Franklin reminded him to relax, to which he acquiesced, he was not the most relaxed of officers. Then he walked to the command station, and had to suppress a groan at what message he saw come up on the embedded screen, in crisp text.

_1434 Hrs. Capt. L. Gerard has frustrated episode in Radio Room, then attempts to establish line of communication._

This was going to be a long day, as it seemed even the Port Charlotte herself had decided to try his patience. _Sometimes_ , Gerard thinks, _it would be nice to not be in charge_.

* * *

Today would be like none before it, and indeed no day from this point would ever be the same. Though, if one were to surmise, that day was a week ago, but no, today would be just as significant because for the first time in history, a citizen of a nation not on the Frainian continent would set foot on Zygoltianese soil. Then too, nothing would truly be the same after the inevitable meeting that would come after this small reception in the harbor. President Ronald Michaels supposed that regardless, in the eyes of history this moment would be as important as the fateful meeting in the Harada just a week ago.

The SoA Valiant was an impressive and sleek vessel, different, and the vessel had been escorted by what by most accounts would be the flagship of the Zygoltianese Navy. The crew of the Enterprise were manning the rails and all was seemingly normal, if one were to ignore the fact that the Valiant was on the opposite side of the pier and was very nearly done tying lines to the pier. So he stood, waiting for the ships to finish this process. So, all Michaels could do was stand and wait with various members of his cabinet around him, as these ships moored themselves to the dock.

Then he waited as Captain Stephen Byrnes, came out of the Enterprise's superstructure and walked to where the gang plank had been positioned. Byrnes then quietly made his way down the gang plank stairs and approached him once he stood upon the pier itself. Byrnes looked all the professional naval officer and he approached them with not a hair out of place, everything down to the cadence of his walk was perfect. When he reached them, he went to attention and saluted to the assemblage of people in front of him. "Sirs, and Madame First Lady, I report that all went smoothly and the whole of the Enterprise's report will be completed and filed by this evening, the Nonadorian Officials aboard the Valiant are awaiting your invitation to come ashore sir. I am also personally requesting the dismissal, reassignment or complete retraining of mister Reginald Smith for reason of mistreatment of my crew and the misrepresentation of the United States of Zygoltiana to a foreign official."

Michaels could not help but feel angered by the diplomat's actions, if he indeed treated the crew of the Enterprise as servants, which is what Byrnes was likely implying, and had indeed made a poor impression in front of foreign officials, then he would have to be reassigned and retrained, and if it repeated in the future, well, he already had a mark against him. Even so, Michaels did not let this leak into his tone, "very well, Captain, it will be done, please let our guests know that they are welcome to come ashore."

Byrnes nodded, and walked to a position from where he could easily be heard by the crew members of the Valiant. Michaels then waited once more as Byrnes called out the invitation to come ashore to the few that would be coming ashore prior to the Valiant's crew being allowed shore leave. So, Michaels watched as from the super structure of the cruiser stepped several officers, and an ambassador, these individuals distinguished by their dress uniforms. They paused midships, before walking down the gangplank, the stairs they descended in short order, and then, with a step that was no different than the trillions undertaken by creatures all over the face of Alterra, Captain Donna Anderson, as she would introduce herself in just a moment, became the first Alterran of the larger world to step onto Zygoltianese soil. She marked the first, and although many would only see that step as a small thing, it was symbolic in its own right, with one small step, she changed the world forever, with one small step, the world was forever changed.

Her foot firmly on the ground, on the pier, she and those accompanying her turned to where he stood and made their way over, and when they reached him, she spoke, "Mr. President. On behalf of our Chairwoman - Admiral Lea Motunui, the Admiralty Board of the Maritime Republic and the Nonadorian People - I bring greetings to you." She extended her hand.

President Michaels, pushing the symbolic status the moment held to the back of his mind, took her hand and shook it with a firm grip.

* * *

Captain Gerard was staring at the message that the radio room had just delivered to him.

_Four battleships will escort you to the docks. The Fuhrer will be waiting for you._

_Battleships_ , Gerard thought, there had not been a Zygoltianese ship of that type since before the first kingdom. To add to that shock, _four_ of them would be sent out to escort the Port Charlotte into the harbor. _Four!_ Gerard was inclined to think that was overkill, the Port Charlotte was a fearsome ship given her capabilities, but none that these people would know of, not only that, the Port Charlotte was by her lonesome, which meant while she could fight off odds even as stacked as two or three similarly sized or smaller vessels, but in the current situation, the Port Charlotte was merely a lone cruiser capable of doling out significant punishment, but she was not trying to actively make war, she was peaceably trying to establish a line of communications and relations with the given nation of an as of yet to be determined name. So one could excuse him if _four battleships_ , seemed like overkill for escorting a lone cruiser into port. As expected the Port Charlotte cataloged the message in her mission report.

So he roused himself and turned to the horizon and there indeed, lumbering out of the mouth of the harbor were four vessels dwarfing the Port Charlotte in almost every way. He ordered the helm to lower speed and maneuver into a rendezvous position. When the battleships positioned themselves in picketing formation to his own ship, he finally waked out onto the observation bridge and got a good look at the ships. In terms of raw size, the ships were in fact, only so much bigger than the Port Charlotte herself, and each was armed with enough artillery power to definitely sink an Enterprise at point blank. Silently, as the ships made the relatively short journey into the harbor, Gerard could only wait for the upcoming meeting, and one thought crossed his mind; ' _This will be interesting_.'

* * *

Michaels only waited a moment to respond as he shook the captain's hand. "Your greeting is well met, ma'am. Welcome to Port Charlotte, the capitol and jewel of Zygoltiana. I am President Ronald Michaels, the men with me are Deputy President Samuel Williams, Senator Sasha Reid, President Pro-tempore of the Senate, and Representative William Adams, speaker of the house of the people." As Michaels spoke he indicated all three individuals, while he did not introduce his wife, no one in the Zygoltianese delegation made any adverse gesture to this. "While I do hope you enjoyed the sights of our city's fine harbor, I feel that this meeting would be better kept in the Presidential Office Suite in the Presidential Mansion. Don't you agree Captain?"

Captain Anderson nodded, and responded in a more hesitant way than she had introduced herself "Yes... this harbour is one of the more-... Civilized... that I have seen outside of the Republic - though I agree that moving our meeting to your Presidential Residence would be more appropriate."

Michaels took note of the hesitance in her voice to describe the surrounding harbor and adjacent district, he made a mental note to look into having the harbor enlarged and modernized as soon as this meeting ended. "Alright then," Michaels said as he turned, gesturing to the cars parked a short distance away, "if you would kindly enter the cars we can make our way there now."

As they entered the cars and shortly after left the harbor, and left into the city, at this time, Port Charlotte, while a bustling city of decent size, it had none of the splendor and technology that would grace its streets in the century yet to come. In this city, a city so long closed off to the rest of the world, only her citizens walked the streets that one day would hold the citizens of the world. Here in Port Charlotte, her skyscrapers rose, yes, and the national square, where the government and archives resided would not change in the years to come, but still, the very feel of this city was one yearning for the future, for visitors from every shore. This had not yet occurred, of course, but perhaps the meeting between these foreign nationals and the Zygoltianese Government would lead to this future being realized. Yes, indeed, it was soon to come and hopefully, the city could come to be that dream that so many had for it.

That was for the future though, right now, in the present, it was simply hoped that this meeting would go well.

* * *

Gerard had made a decision, battleships were _slow_ , and if anyone ever asked him if the Zygoltianese Navy should ever construct some, he would simply have to say no, they held little strategic value and he was certain there were political and other factors at play that simply made them too costly and unnecessary. He may be biased toward cruisers, but that was simply not the case in this observation, battleships were not as agile or as maneuverable as cruisers, and they were certainly not as stealthy. However, these observations aside, since, apparently, a cruiser armed with 7-inch guns warranted four (yes, you read that correctly _four_ ) battleships to escort it into harbor, naturally the ship being picketed had to adjust its speed, so it took the better part of five excruciating hours for this blatant display of power to come to an end, just so the Port Charlotte to simply tie up to the pier. Really, this was incredibly frustrating, nevertheless he straightened his uniform and made his way to where the gangplank was finally being positioned, and took a breath, centering himself in the air, and attitude befitting of a Zygoltianese Naval Officer, after all, he liked his job, and Byrnes, diplomatic bastard, had set the bar high in representing Zygoltiana to as of yet unmet nations, and there was no way he was going to be anything short of that this time around.

As those that had been designated to go ashore gathered, they waited for him to take the first step down the gangplank, taking another breath, Gerard made his way to the top of the gangplank, and then slowly, he made his way down, each step somehow sounding louder in his ears. The rest of the delegation followed a few steps behind him, and when his foot hit the cement of the pier, Gerard drew upon his years of training, composed himself, and prepared for the meeting that was sure to take place shortly. Of course, the gravity of that step was not lost on him, it marked him as the first Zygoltianese citizen to step foot in the territory of another nation, and wasn't that something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me many months, but I finally reached a good point with this chapter, and I can say that many chapters will likely contain some boring pieces of government work, but I will do my best to make it less boring, the next chapter will definitely be more boring than the first two though.

**Author's Note:**

> For note, there are 15 ranks of officers, and 15 ranks of enlisted in the Zygoltianese Navy, there are 8 or 9 in the actual U.S. Navy, from which the vast majority of terminology is derived. And to those wondering why I didn't use a helicopter, the Enterprise is designed as a heavy artillery and fire support cruiser, aka, its a world war two design plus missiles and modern sensors and smaller auto weapons, it also lacks a hangar, so it can receive helicopters, it just has no way of storing them and keeping them aboard. The link provides you with the basic info of the ship and its capabilities, yes, its nuclear powered, all of the ships in this navy are, no I don't care about what anyone says about practicality. Also, I will explain the backstory in a separate fic of how Zygoltiana came to be and what lead up to this moment. Next up will begin the ball rolling on many of the other relations Zygoltiana had.
> 
> https://www.nationstates.net/page=dispatch/id=892233  
> Further note that as good as I am at factbooking on NS, I got lazy and am currently going through all of these to make sure they are correct, but it is tedious so give me some time.


End file.
